


Нечто несоизмеримо большее

by Lomion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: — Каждый человек подсознательно ищет, где ему лучше, Аомине-чи. Нам кажется, что все слишком сложно, но на проверку самые важные вещи, такие как доверие и привязанность, они очень просты и доступны. Нужно только хотеть их видеть.





	Нечто несоизмеримо большее

Сначала был шок. Неверие. Невозможность осознать произошедшее.

Это он сейчас, что? Проиграл?  
Погодите, как это? Этому?  
Почему?!

Вопросы роились в голове, сталкиваясь друг с другом, не давая возможности сосредоточиться на каком-то одном, чтобы, наконец, попытаться найти ответ.

Он будто в замедленной съемке видел, как Кагами, опустившись на землю после прыжка, положил руку на плечо Тэцу. И когда только Тэцу оказался рядом? А потом они оба посмотрели на него, Аомине. Во взгляде Кагами не было злости: там отражался триумф только что выигранного поединка, не без оснований испытываемое чувство превосходства над противником, и еще — где-то настолько глубоко во взгляде, что Дайки даже не сразу понял — он увидел жалость.

Кагами его… жалел? Но… почему?

Тэцу обхватывал своей рукой ладонь этой красной обезьяны, который крепко сжимал его плечо, и тоже смотрел на Аомине. Улыбался одними глазами, немного грустно, но легко, и в его улыбке тоже ощущалась жалость.

Эта картинка стояла перед глазами уже несколько часов, не желая пропадать, вызывая все больше вопросов. От которых уже начала жутко болеть голова.

Он сидел на скамейке у уличной баскетбольной площадки. Давно стемнело, но включившиеся фонари не разогнали мрак, а лишь раскрасили асфальт яично-желтыми пятнами. На закате с моря подул ветер и, обнаглев с приходом сумерек, кусал щеки, пробирался под куртку, пробивая ознобом до костей. 

В голове вместо мыслей была какая-то каша. Мешанина из хаотично сменяющихся образов, и единственным, за который он мог зацепиться, был этот самый взгляд Кагами.

— Давно ты здесь, Аомине-чи? — поинтересовалась темнота.

Дайки поднял голову так резко, что зрение потеряло фокус, но темнота смилостивилась и выпустила Кисе в ближайший к лавке желтый круг.

— Не знаю, — буркнул в ответ Дайки и уставился на мяч в своих руках. — Наверное.

Кисе вздохнул, поддёрнув полы короткого пальто, сел рядом и вынул телефон.

— Тебя Сацуки обыскалась. Всех переполошила, — сказал он спокойно, но какие-то странные нотки в голосе все же проскочили, и это заставило Дайки посмотреть на него. 

Кисе не обратил на это внимания, тыкнув пару раз по дисплею, он поднес телефон к уху. Через секунду Дайки услышал в динамике заплаканную Сацуки.

— Все хорошо, Момо-чи, я нашел его, с ним, вроде бы, все в порядке, — успокаивающе сказал в трубку Кисе, на том конце провода Сацуки всхлипнула и что-то быстро залепетала, а Кисе продолжил. — Не переживай, пожалуйста, я не оставлю его одного. Не надо, я прослежу. Нет, не стоит, ты и сама устала. Доверься мне, Момо-чи, я о нем позабочусь. Да, хорошо. Нет, он не хочет разговаривать. Да, конечно, я передам, чтобы он тебе сам позвонил. Спокойной ночи, Момо-чи.

Он отнял телефон от уха и посмотрел на дисплей, затем решительно нажал на завершение разговора и убрал его обратно во внутренний карман пальто.

Тишина нарушалась лишь редким гулом машин, проезжающих по близлежащему шоссе. Дайки смотрел на мяч в своих руках и лишь сильнее стискивал ладонями уже порядком потертую кожу.

— Как ты меня нашел? — едва ли громче шепота спросил Дайки.

Кисе вздохнул, ухватился руками за край скамейки и откинулся назад в пустоту, зависнув на воображаемой спинке, подставляя лицо темному небу и вытягивая вперед ноги.

— Когда людям плохо, они хотят, чтобы снова было хорошо.

Аомине лишь вопросительно посмотрел на товарища, а Кисе не опуская головы, скосил на него взгляд.

— Я, Аомине-чи, тоже приходил сюда после проигрыша Сэйрин. Так же сидел на этой же лавке и вспоминал, как все было просто и хорошо, когда именно эта площадка была для нас главной. А все мы были самыми важными друг для друга людьми.

Только сейчас Аомине оглянулся вокруг.

Он плохо помнил, как ушел в раздевалку после игры, и совсем не помнил, как покинул спорткомплекс и оказался тут. Где именно “тут” он понял почти мгновенно — тренировочная площадка средней школы Тэйко.

— Каждый человек подсознательно ищет, где ему лучше, Аомине-чи. Нам кажется, что все слишком сложно, но на проверку самые важные вещи, такие как доверие и привязанность, они очень просты и доступны. Нужно только хотеть их видеть. Это как с баскетболом Куроко-чи — он показывал нам с самого начала, но мы не захотели увидеть, и он ушел.

— Я не… — начал было Аомине, но в глазах помутнело. — Кисе… мне как-то…

Он не договорил, начал заваливаться на бок. Кисе успел поймать его за плечи и впервые за вечер близко посмотрел в лицо: лоб был покрыт испариной, губы обветрились, дыхание было прерывистым и горячим, веки подрагивали.

— Вот черт!

Мобильник упорно не желал доставаться. Набирая 119, он уложил Аомине головой себе на колени, плотнее запахнул на нем куртку и принялся ждать бригаду. Он бездумно приложил прохладную ладонь к разгоряченному лбу, Дайки вздохнул и приоткрыл глаза.

— Зачем ты это все, Рёта?

Кисе улыбнулся.

— Я не понимал раньше, так же как и ты, совсем недавно, кажется, хоть немного начал понимать.  
— Что? — тихо прошептал Дайки, растрачивая последние силы на то, чтобы дождаться ответа.

Еще один вздох.  
— Понял, что ни я, ни Мидорима-кун, ни ты, что вообще никто из Поколения чудес не сможет сейчас одолеть Куроко-чи. Возможно, мы были по-своему правы, когда заявляли, что у каждого из нас свой баскетбол, вот только у Кагами-чи и Куроко-чи он один на двоих. И это настолько несоизмеримо больше, чем есть у каждого из нас, что им остается нас только пожалеть.

Кисе убрал ладонь со лба Аомине, и коснулся коротких, уже промокших от испарины прядок, провел кончиками пальцев по линии роста волос.

— Рёта… а если… — после продолжительной паузы сказал Дайки, не открывая глаз, растворяясь в ощущении того, как чуткие пальцы поглаживают его лоб. — Если… я тоже захочу понять, ты… объяснишь мне? Рёта?

— Конечно. Разве ты не слышал, как я обещал Момо-чи позаботиться о тебе? — где-то в голосе Кисе пряталась улыбка. Дайки не мог ее видеть, но впервые по-настоящему почувствовал, и улыбнулся сам, прежде чем окончательно провалиться в беспамятство.

***

Через неделю, когда с простудой было покончено, Дайки вызвонил Бакагами и заставил прийти на матч двое на двое.

Пусть матч Аомине снова проиграл, но баскетбол еще никогда не казался таким новым и удивительным, таким увлекательным и таким порочным.

“Чертов Рёта, — подумал Дайки, увидел как солнечные лучи золотят и без того яркую шевелюру Кисе, улыбнулся и продолжил мысль, — чертов Рёта с чертовым мной.”

**Author's Note:**

> Я настоящий слоупок и открыла для себя это прекрасное аниме только месяц назад. Полезла читать фички, но жестоко сквикнулся об абьюз. А потом поняла, сам себе не додашь - никто не додаст XDDD Поэтому вот это вот всё.


End file.
